


What It Is

by YourPalYourBuddy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty and Jack are p minor bc this is a short fic, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, Snapshots, short and sweet, theoretically it'll be expanded maybe but it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPalYourBuddy/pseuds/YourPalYourBuddy
Summary: It is what —whispered breath spread hot over his back, his thighs —It is what it is —_____________Holsom and how they got there, from Holster's POV. Told in snapshots.





	What It Is

________________________

 

_It is what —_

whispered breath spread hot over his back, his thighs —

_It is what it is —_

looking down at him and his finger wet in Justin’s mouth and his heels cold and hooked around his back —

_I —_

hearing him sucking down a gasp as Adam bites his lip —

_Isn’t it —_

____________

 

“Do you see my chem notes anywhere?” Justin asks, hanging off his bunk. Adam instinctively checks that the guardrail is still hooked to the bed — they’ve had _incidents_ — before scanning the room and trying to pretend he wasn’t still thinking about last night.

They’re on his nightstand. Adam rolls his desk chair over, gives himself a moment to admire the clean handwriting filling up every page. Justin kisses the top of his head when he hands them to him.

“Thanks,” he says simply, as if this were normal. Then he pulls himself back onto the mattress, highlighter already uncapped.

Adam says, “No problem,” as if it wasn’t.

____________

 

_We should —_

Justin’s mouth at his jaw, faint scruff scratching his skin in the most perfect way —

_Probably talk about this —_

Adam has highlighter up and down his arm, little flecks of artificial light —

_I should say —_

his hands, his beautiful hands skidding soft over his shoulders, the dip where his neck meets his collar —

_We —_

____________

 

“Hope you all slept well,” and Jack’s eyes rest too long on the two of them before flicking to Bitty. He continues speaking, making eye contact around the table as he scoops more eggs onto his plate. “We’re focusing on skating tonight, endurance drills.”

Everyone groans, but Adam’s thinking about Jack’s look and whether, for once, he’s the most perceptive person in the room.

He swallows and taps his way through the _30 Rock_ theme on the table.

____________

 

_If I go here then he’ll —_

immediately, Justin’s hand asking to be pinned against Adam’s bedspread —

_I wonder if —_

the fingers of his free hand tracing around his muscles, and he is so —

_I want—_

he is so beautiful here, looking like this —

_We should probably —_

____________

 

There’s snow on the ground now. It makes the Haus look, as Shitty said earlier, “like a gingerbread house baked out of sin and debauchery.”

“I was thinking,” Adam says now, careful not to move too much and bump Bitty off of his stomach. Not for the first time, he wishes they had carpeting in the living room; the cool wood meets his lower back at a very uncomfortable angle. “Have you guys had maple syrup on snow?”

He feels Justin’s laugh against the back of his head before he hears it. Jack, his head resting on Bitty’s stomach, says, “Holster.”

Bitty’s playing with his hair in such a way and with such a look that Adam wonders why exactly Jack hasn’t acted on it yet.

“Zimmermann?”

“We’re Canadian.”

“Not every stereotype about Canada is true, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty says, and his hand in Jack’s hair stills. Adam can hear it so plainly in his voice. He suddenly, very urgently wants to be off Justin’s stomach.

Jack reaches up and taps Bitty’s hand until he continues threading his fingers through his hair.

Justin says, “The good ones are,” and Adam carefully eases Bitty off of him and goes into the kitchen.

____________

 

_Careful, my —_

he hisses —

_My knee —_

he’s paused, Adam wants —

_Please —_

Justin’s sitting up —

_What’s —_

____________

 

“I forgot,” Justin whispers in response, his hands caught between reaching for Adam’s knee and going to his hair.

He’s too far away too quickly; Adam’s chest is cold from the loss of contact, and he shivers. He pulls his blankets off the floor and clumsily covers them both.

Adam says, “It’s alright,” but what he wants to say is _it’s okay if you touch me again._

“It was a hard hit,” Justin says, “I’m sorry _._ ”

“Hey, no, it’s okay,” he whispers. He presses a kiss to Justin’s cheekbone, panicking a little at how accelerated his breathing is.

Sometimes — Adam fishes his laptop out from under the bed, logging into his Netflix account. Sometimes when this happens, all they need is some cuddling and comedy. He eases Justin back to lie next to him, rubbing little circles down his arm. After a few minutes Justin lets himself rest his head on Adam’s chest and Adam kisses his ear.

Tina Fey has whatever fiasco in hand when Justin says, “I’m sorry.” His voice is sleepy and tiny.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Adam says, soft. Justin hums in acknowledgement. “It wasn’t on purpose, and you didn’t hurt me.” He twines their fingers together and squeezes. “It’s okay.”

Justin looks at him and if Adam didn’t already know he was sunk, this would doom him all over again. Tina Fey in the background and this man in his arms and those eyes looking up at him.

Adam leans down, slow and deliberate so that he can push him away if he wants. When they kiss, it is, somehow, different.

____________

 

_We should talk —_

What’s wrong? Are you —

_I’m fine, I just —_

I was thinking too —

_We never did after the kegster and —_

Adam I think I’m —

_I think I am too —_

____________

 

He’s never gotten back faster from class. Justin’s in their room when he runs, panting, up the stairs. He has a death grip on his phone.

“Did you,” he pants, leaning against the doorframe. He tries to speak again but falters. “Stitch — hang on —”

And now Justin’s across the room and now he’s taking his hands and kissing his knuckles and Adam feels, for a moment, that if he didn’t have this doorframe, he’d be on the floor. Justin says his name.

“Can you say,” he says weakly, “it again?”

“Adam,” Justin says softly, “I think I’m in love with you.”

“I,” he starts, and stops.

“Are you okay?”

Adam says, “What it is, is I think I am, too,” and Justin smiles.

________________________

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every OMGCP fic! I'm trying to get back into writing so it's short, but please please let me know what you think :) 
> 
> I'm on tumblr! [Come say hi <3](http://ivecarvedawoodenheart.tumblr.com)


End file.
